


Sand&Bomb

by MyLittleRabbitBoy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom!McCree, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleRabbitBoy/pseuds/MyLittleRabbitBoy
Summary: 艾什×麦克雷，死局帮时期！女A男O！注意避雷
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jesse McCree
Kudos: 16





	Sand&Bomb

麦克雷推门的时候，他的同事们正围在台球桌前，一边毫无章法地拿着杆子乱戳一边高声嚷嚷，声音混合着烟酒的味道从门缝里漏出来。

同时也有什么气味从门外漏了进去。

艾什坐在角落的圆桌边，她心爱的猎枪同酒杯一起搁在桌上。她是人群中离得最远、却最先注意到那一缕若有若无的淡香的人，血红的眼睛抬了起来，越过那群吵闹的手下，往门扉看去。

终于那气味变得浓郁，原本嘈杂的空气也安静下来。Alpha们不约而同地表现出一丝无声的躁动，“谁点的外卖啊？”有人低声问。

鲍勃守在门口，显然智械管家读不出紧张气氛的缘由，也感受不到周边弥漫的信息素，绿色的荧光眼睛迷茫地闪烁了两下。艾什撑着下巴想了一会儿，露出一个玩味的笑。

“看来有人需要帮助哈。”她眯起眼睛，上挑的眼尾生动妩媚，饮过酒的嗓音微微压低，声音不大却清晰，似在吐露一个众所周知的秘密。

她站起身来，所有人都看着这位妖艳凶悍的Alpha领袖，陆续地回忆起他们这群亡命之徒里，确实存在着那么一个Omega。……唯一一个。

杰西•麦克雷打十四岁起就进了死局帮，他被艾什带回来时穿着一身灰扑扑的牛仔服，露出两截看起来没什么劲儿的胳膊，手里攥着把过时的左轮手枪。他看上去像美国西南部随处可见的叛逆男孩儿，只是脸蛋更出彩一些。  
没错，他是死局帮里唯一的Omega——可当今社会只有那些顽冥不化的老古董才轻视Omega，性别歧视哪里有智械问题要紧呢？至于在死局帮，只要能帮忙干活挣钱，不管你是B是O是人是鬼，大家都一视同仁。

倒不是说没人追过他。杰西年轻英俊又风趣，从他身上完全看不出一丝omega的孱弱，他拔枪射击时比任何一个alpha都更强悍更冷静，这些危险的魅力吸引着那些喜欢血腥味的狠角色，像鸦片一样致命而迷人。

而死局帮上下无一人敢轻易对omega下手的原因——也正是那个踏着金属鞋跟，抿着红唇一步步走向大门的窈窕女人，她手里的猎枪可以轻易轰烂随便哪个人的脑袋。

麦克雷靠在门口，汗湿的额发抵在门上，又热又难受。他的抑制剂全打完了也没能让他好受几分，这场发情期莫名其妙地来势汹汹，他几乎是被原始本能驱使，挪到alpha信息素最强烈的休息室，却没有勇气彻底推开那扇门——他不敢确定门后有什么在等着他。

他听到高跟鞋踏击地面的清脆声响，凛冽的alpha信息素越来越清晰，像舌尖含着一片刀刃，冰冷尖锐。

门开了，鲍勃圆圆的脑袋露出来，友善地眯起机械眼皮。穿着死局帮皮夹克的智械庞大的身躯完全把他笼罩着，隔绝了后方那些蠢蠢欲动的alpha们的视线。与此同时那股透骨生寒的信息素如同巨蟒缠绕上他滚烫的胸膛，暂时平复了肺腑里燃烧的欲火。他听见顶头上司轻飘飘地发号施令，门又吱呀吱呀地关上了。

“噢，杰西，你知道吗，你可真是个小麻烦精。”艾什俯下身来——麦克雷已经站不稳了，软绵绵地靠在鲍勃伸出的胳膊上，鼻尖的汗珠滴落在机械皮肤，又毫无阻碍地滑落在地。艾什伸手把他黏在额头的头发撩起来，对上那双湿润的琥珀色眼睛。她的男孩儿——她的，艾什在心里细细咀嚼这个所有格，觉得很满意。谁都知道死局帮的首领蛮横霸道，喜欢强取豪夺，她看上的猎物总是难逃虎口，越是困难的目标她越痴迷。

麦克雷不太喜欢现下这个情况。难以自控地发情也好，艾什高高在上的、看似关怀的alpha姿态也好，可以的话他不介意艾什给他一个临时标记——尽管这会给他烙上一个短期内没法消去的印记：一个有主的Omega。天知道66号公路的那些家伙会怎么嘲笑他。

“真是不好意思艾什，”他努力扮出一副嬉皮笑脸的模样，试图不去想自己下半身糟糕的状态：“如果你方便的话——”

艾什挑眉，“你想要我咬你一口？别傻了，杰西。”

她艳丽的红色薄唇贴附在男孩儿的脸侧，呼出的气息像毒蛇在他耳际吐信，“如果不是我，你现在已经被里面那群恶棍分着吃了。相对的，你总该给我些更好的……”

“艾什——”

“嘘。”她伸出食指摁住男孩儿欲言又止的嘴唇，纤长漂亮的手指弯曲着，安抚似地摩挲麦克雷泛红的面颊。“你总是以为自己很厉害，小牛仔。但你可别忘了，这儿，”麦克雷顺着她的视线看去，看见艾什裸露的小臂上绘着复杂华丽的骷髅纹身，死局帮的标志，他的手臂内侧也有一个一模一样的。

“这儿，我说了算。”

\---

艾什的长发垂到小牛仔脸上的时候，麦克雷在心里大喊，我还没成年！

但显然他们都是无视法律的暴徒，烧杀劫掠的事儿他干得也不比艾什少，你不能和罪犯讲未成年人保护法，就像你不能对野狼布道。更重要的是，确实很少有omega能对艾什说不——她的信息素同她本人一样霸道，冷冽尖锐，不加掩饰地释放出来的时候，舌尖都能尝到一丝微咸。他听说海水是咸的（但亚利桑那州没有海，他也没见过），他只能凭自己的人生经历形容那个气味：刀尖上的一滴血。

于是狭窄昏暗的房间里刮起了风沙，热烈粗粝，麦克雷喘着气，同刚从水里捞出来一样浑身湿透。艾什的信息素沉甸甸地压迫着他，他的信息素越来越失控，热和冷的信息素交融在一起，海啸浇灭尘暴，他的眼睛起了雾。

强势的alpha把他摁在硬邦邦的床上，揪着他乱蓬蓬的头发粗暴地吻他，泛着甜腻香气的红色膏体碾过他的嘴唇，留下斑驳的痕迹。麦克雷觉得艾什几乎是在啃咬他的唇舌，她的舌尖泛苦，或许是刚抽过雪茄。但被这样苛刻地对待，他绝望地发现他前面更硬了后面也更湿了。

小牛仔的锋芒渐渐消失了，他软得一塌糊涂，浑身颤抖，像搁浅的鱼。

艾什的吻却也软下来。她不再逼迫男孩儿仰着头呼吸困难地应付这个吻，有一下没一下地吮吸他饱满的嘴唇，给他足够的空隙喘息，甚至称得上柔情似水——这个词和艾什挂钩时真叫人毛骨悚然。

麦克雷身上的马甲外套和衬衣被一件件扒下来——这时他才终于挽回一丝清醒，紧张地握住自己的腰带：“鲍勃出去了吗？”

艾什敲了一下他的脑袋：“闭嘴乖乖把你的裤子脱了，煞风景的小东西。”

皮带的金属头碰击发出叮里哐当的脆响，艾什目不转睛地看着omega脱到仅剩一条内裤，小麦色的肌肤上覆着薄薄的汗，平日衣物包裹的躯体和裸露出来风吹日晒的部分的衔接处有清晰的晒痕。他赤裸着，发情的少年omega像从枝头误摘下的青苹果，散发着青涩的香气，诱惑人一口咬下。

艾什确实这么干了。她在男孩儿富有弹性的胸膛上落下两个咬痕，鲜红色的，衬着他粉褐色的乳头，色情得要命。她轻轻吻过那些深浅不一的齿印，如同在劫掠一空的商店里画上死局帮的标志。

“告诉我，可爱的牛仔，你想要什么？”

她掌心揉弄着omega束缚在内裤里的阴茎，麦克雷低低地呻吟了一声，蒙着水光的眼睛望过来，可怜可爱，让人想起雨天淋湿的小狗。

“……我。”他从喉咙里挤出一丝热气。

“大声点，你平时的气焰哪儿去了？”艾什捏了捏他肉呼呼的脸颊。

“……操我。”

艾什笑起来，不依不饶，“你被人操过吗？”

“没有。”

“噢，傻瓜。你该知道，随随便便求别人操可能会怀孕的。”

麦克雷咬着牙瞪她，怀疑这个恶毒的女人根本是存心整他。艾什饶有兴趣地观察了一会儿他的表情，像是看腻了，猛地把他整个人翻了个面儿。麦克雷的脸砸在枕头上，接着他身上唯一一片布料也被剥离，忍耐多时的穴口暴露在alpha的视线之下，收缩着吐出水亮的分泌液。麦克雷觉得自己羞耻得快要自燃了。

他感觉到艾什的手指在洞口周围摩擦，把那些湿淋淋的液体擦到他屁股上，恶意地撩拨。毒蛇一样的女人开口道，“再说一遍你刚刚说过的。”

“妈的，”麦克雷捶了一下床板，声音沙哑压抑着情动，“烦死了，操我，快点……呜……”

他还想再骂两句，话到嘴边又被狠狠摁进了枕头里。Alpha的性器凶狠地捅进他的身体，推挤着滚烫的肠壁，男孩儿的叫声碾碎在舌底，艾什刚埋进去他就颤抖着射了出来。

艾什俯身搂住他软塌下去的腰，安静地等待他从高潮的失神里恢复过来。她看着麦克雷线条流畅的后颈，柔软的发丝下面藏着omega脆弱的腺体，那儿干干净净，不曾有人落吻。她知道自己大可以用牙齿刺破那块柔嫩的肌肤，把自己的信息素灌进去，对象是发情的omega，这件事就像近距离用枪打爆敌人的头颅那样轻而易举。

但我知道。艾什心想，一个临时标记不代表什么，或许就算真的干进他的生殖腔成结，也不能圈住天性自由的牛仔。她把骷髅纹到他的手臂上，却从不笃信他的忠诚。

麦克雷是死局帮唯一的omega，可她能看出来——他比其他的所有alpha都要可怕。他的叛逆、勇敢和不可控是他作为部下最令人着迷的缺点。然而此时此刻他雌伏在她身下，被alpha的信息素抚慰着，小腹沾着自己的精液，交媾处烂熟柔软，单是他通红的耳尖都叫人心跳加速。艾什想起他胸口的咬痕——如果她把那块甜蜜的肉整个撕下来，他就不得不带着无法愈合的伤口成熟、长大，所有人都会知道他曾经是死局帮老大的情人。

Alpha滔天的占有欲几乎塑成实体，随着动作一下一下深深凿进麦克雷的身体，艾什压着他的脊背强迫他把屁股抬得更高，他的腿抖得几乎跪不住。那根东西反复碾过他身体里那块软肉，快感像飞甩出去又被子弹引燃的手榴弹，在他脑子里轰然炸响，麦克雷终于荡空了最后一丝理智，断断续续地发出呻吟叫喊。艾什操了一会儿又把他翻了回来，她身上穿得整整齐齐，而身下的omega不着寸缕，湿漉漉的眼睫毛把汗水和泪水弹到他涨红的脸上，又在接吻的时候沾到艾什白瓷般细腻的侧颊。

麦克雷的舌头笨拙而恳切地在她口腔里索取，他漂亮清澈的眼睛——平常总是闪着狡黠生动的光，此刻却丧失焦距，眼角染着情欲的颜色。他的哭声也被艾什大开大合的动作干得支离破碎，揉在嗓子眼里变成可怜兮兮的呜咽。

“不……”他哑着嗓子梦呓般喃喃，艾什正把他的大腿往上推，几乎叠在他的身体上——他从不知道自己的柔韧度高到可以折起来。

“瞧瞧你这样子，自己吸这么紧，色小鬼。”艾什说，“你凭什么觉得自己能说不？”

麦克雷伸手攥住艾什的袖口，像是灵魂深处还在奋力和本能抗争。他把艾什推开了一些，断断续续地请求：“不要……不要标记我。”

艾什的眼神一点点暗下去。

“真不可爱。”

\---

麦克雷悠悠转醒，艾什已经离开了，满屋子都是暧昧的信息素和腥味儿。他身上还是光溜溜的，只在关键部位欲盖弥彰地盖着一条薄毯。床头亮着一盏暖黄色的小夜灯，照亮了柜子上的盒子，几管抑制剂安安静静地躺在里面。

他掀开毯子跳下床，腰部往下身体的每块肌肉都在哀嚎。小牛仔龇牙咧嘴地挪到浴室，在镜子里看见自己身上青青紫紫的痕迹，脸上还留着干涸的精斑，简直像遭受了一场霸凌，糟糕透顶。

不过，幸好。他掬了把水冲掉脸上黏腻的感觉，再仰起头来时，他又是神采奕奕的黑帮小坏蛋，通缉令上恶名昭著的罪犯，66号公路的神枪手。

艾什没有标记他。

End


End file.
